The Dominator Finish
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Nick Diaz and Dominick Cruz argue...


_**Off Topic: **_Thanks to _**CazB **_for the_** "Mayhem In Stockton" **_Reviews.

..."

Thanks to _**"Steffy"**_ for the "Call it Shock Stall it" Review.

..."

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

Sure enough Dominick Cruz was told the news that he'd wanted to hear for over Three Years...

"You're cleared" The Doctors said.

He couldn't believe it. Dominick had to return to the UFC with a bang and eventually get his belt back.

..."

It all started when Dominick Cruz agreed to be a coach on "The Ultimate Fighter" He was facing his old Rival Urijah Faber. Dominick was looking forward to helping new and up coming fighters.

There was also UFC tradition that at the end of the TUF Season, the Coaches would fight each other. So Dominick was helping his Team train, while he was training himself.

..."

Then one day, his MMA training session went horribly wrong. He was sparring. His Partner, Andrey Koreshkov went for a Take-down. Which was odd. Koreshkov was a Striker. His Takedown defense was awful. But he took Dominick down. Puzzled, Dominick tried to get up.

He stood, but Koreshkov had a tight grip on his legs. Dominick turned. He heard loud pop that came from his knee. Koreshkov heard it too and let him go.

"You alright Dom?" He asked.

..."

"Yeah...I'm just gonna get myself checked out" Dom said. He thought it was nothing. He couldn't feel any pain. He thought that his Calve was torn, or that his Patella had cracked. He went to the Doctors. He figured that he'd just be given painkillers and told to rest for a week.

The Doctor examined him and gave him the worst news possible.

"I'm afraid Mr Cruz it's an ACL tear" The Doctors said.

..."

"Yeah...I'm just gonna get myself checked out" Dom said. He thought it was nothing. He couldn't feel any pain. He thought that his Calve was torn, or that his Patella had cracked. He went to the Doctors. He figured that he'd just be given painkillers and told to rest for a week.

The Doctor examined him and gave him the worst news possible.

"I'm afraid Mr Cruz it's an ACL tear" The Doctors said.

..."

Dom froze with shock. But he shook himself out of it and kept talking. If he kept talking, they'd be an easier solution to this.

"So...How much medicine do I need Doc?" Dom asked.

"Mr Cruz...we both know it's more serious than treating you with Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows, and putting you on bed-rest. You need Surgery, then Rehab" The Doctor said.

..."

Dom was pissed, angry at not Koreshkov, but himself. If he hadn't have tried to scramble too quickly, then none of this would have happened.

After news about his injury spread, he got calls from Nick Diaz every now and again. Mostly texts, asking about his knee and when he could start training. Dom would mostly ignore the calls, and Text back.

Talking about training, just made him feel depressed. He had great support from his camp and Team Alliance.

..."

The Team Alliance Gang were: Michael Chandler, Marcin Held, Eduardo Dantas, Phil Davis and Alexander Gustafsson. They were all there for him. Driving him places. Getting him things. Team Alliance were true friends. With Nick Diaz however, he didn't know where he stood.

But he had to tell His TUF Team the truth.

..."

"Dom you can't hide it from them forever" Chandler and Barao said. Dom looked at Barao. Barao was in Dom's weight class. He was gunning for a title Shot. A few months earlier, a Cruz VS Barao Super-Fight Result was in the making.

Now, Dom had to gather his Team round and tell them that he was just a coach and nothing more.

_**"I have an injury. I feel like I've let you guys down. That may not be the truth. But, that's how I feel"**_ Dom said.

..."

"Dom you're awesome" Vick said.

"Yeah, Coach, you've never let us down" Pichel said. He got a warm response from his Team. But it didn't help the uselessness he felt. All of his MMA career, he'd dominated people. Now watching his TUF Team fight, all he could do was be a cheerleader.

The final straw came when Dana White came into TUF.

..."

"Guys sit down I've got an announcement" Dana said. Everyone sat on the benches in their Teams.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier Urijah. But since Dominick Cruz is out of the UFC Temporarily, we've found your replacement Fighter. New Bantam-Weight Title Challenger, come on out" Dana said.

Dom gritted his Teeth when Renan Barao came out.

..."

"Shit. I'm excited for this fight" Dana said. Barao shook hands with Dana, Faber, and Cruz.

"Dom...you're okay right?" Barao asked.

"Of course Dom's okay. Alright Faber and Barao, Go on and Stare-Down" Dana said. Both men Stared each other down. All Dom could do is watch as Two Rookies fought for_** his**_ belt.

..."

The whole afternoon was a blur. Miesha Tate asked Dom out for a drink. Any other time he would have said yes. Miesha was one of the hottest Fighters in the UFC. But he felt really low and gave it a miss. His surgery wasn't far away, but Dom went home and started sipping on a beer.

He heard a knock on the door when he was watching TV. Dom didn't want to answer it. But the second knock came and he got up.

..."

"I'm coming" Dom said. He opened the door and wondered why he bothered when he saw Nick.

"Hey" Nick said.

"What is it?" Dom asked. He knew the answer to that question. There was only one reason why Nick Diaz came over this late. And it wasn't to watch Dom on The Ultimate Fighter.

..."

"You gonna let me in?" Nick said. Dom couldn't be bothered to entertain anyone. But he figured that when Nick got bored, he'd leave. Dom let him in and they sat on the sofa watching TUF.

"Your knee good?" Nick asked.

"Not right now. But...I'm getting surgery" Dom said. Nick nodded. Dom was staring at Faber's Team on Television when he could feel Nick's hand on his leg.

..."

"Nick Seriously?" Dom asked.

"Dom, you said your leg don't hurt" Nick said. Dom shrugged. They made out on the sofa. Dom dug his hand into Nick's trousers. He gently tugged his dick before Nick pulled his trousers down to his knees. Dom ran his hand over Nick's dick, making him hard in the process.

Nick moved Dom's hand away looked at him expectantly.

..."

"No way" Dom said.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Really? Nick you really want me to get on my fucked up knees and blow you?" Dom asked.

..."

"Nah" Nick said. Dom could have easily leaned over and blown him. But both Fighters knew that Nick prefered blows the old fashioned way.

"You're unbelievable Diaz! Get out" Dom said.

"Don't get pissy just cause your UFC days are done" Nick said back.

..."

"Fuck you Nick. I'm fucking injured. You're faking retirement so that you can squeeze more money out of Dana. Classy" Dom said.

"Fuck you" Nick said. He left. That was the last time Dom had seen him before his surgery. The ACL Surgery was only Part one of Dom's UFC Comeback Hell. The Surgeons had used tendons from a Cadaver, but his body rejected the Tendons. Dom had to have another surgery.

..."

At this point, Renan Barao was now champion. Dom had had the second surgery. He was training for Barao, when he got another injury. It was a muscle tear. It set him back a few months. Then Barao VS Dillashaw came up. TUF Bisping's Dillashaw was an underdog. But he beat Barao by TKO.

Dom couldn't help but feel jealous, when he saw Dillashaw holding his title. Dillashaw was good, but he wasn't _**great**_. Dillashaw was too unprepared, too Green, too Naïve. Dom didn't know how Dillashaw beat Barao, he was convinced that Dillashaw could _**never**_beat Faber.

..."

After months of waiting for the muscle tear to heal. Dom was patient, then he was called to the hospital. The Doctor un-wrapped his bandages and had a look at the wound.

"It's healing nicely" The Doctor said.

A few weeks later, Dominick Cruz was officially cleared to fight. Dom was on the UFC 178 _**Main card.**_ It was a dream come true. To celebrate, his friends hosted a party.

..."

"Congrats to Dom, for making an awesome UFC comeback. Let's hope that he kicks Bantam-Weight ass...not_** mine **_though" Barao said. The gang laughed and Dom went around talking to everyone. Dom didn't hear Nick come in. But Nick came in with his Little Brother.

They shook hands with other fighters and Nate went to the huge table to get some drinks. When Dom saw Nick, he didn't say anything. Nick walked over to him, trying to turn the pressure up on Dom, without saying much.

..."

"Cool party" Nick said.

"Haven't you got some Dana White begging to do?" Dom asked. Nick walked away and hung out with TUF Bantam-Weights. He hung out with Vick, Jury, Lawrence, and most of the guys on Dom's team.

It was awkward. Dom didn't want his Team to think he was ignoring them. But if Nick Diaz wasn't leaving, then for now, Dom would have to stay away...


End file.
